Ultron vs Mewtwo
U vs M5.jpg|Simbiothero V5 U vs M4.jpg|Simbiothero V4 U vs M3.jpg|Simbiothero V3 U vs M2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 U vs M.jpg|Simbiothero U vs M VS.jpg|Simbiothero Ultron vs Mewtwo' '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Thumbnails are appreciated. Description '''Marvel vs Pokemon! '''The fight between two beings created by the science and with an intellect very superior to the human Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: The science is capable of create the majority of things that can get to help to the humanity. '''Boomstick: or also destroy it.' Wiz: Ultron, the Android with Oedipus complex... wait, what? Boomstick: and Mewtwo, The world's strongest Pokémon, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Ultron (Cue Versus & Hi-Finesse - No Strings On Me (Avengers: Age Of Ultron TRAILER MUSIC)) Wiz: When the Dr. Hank Pym famous scientist / adventurer Member founder of the Group of superheroes known as the Avengers. Pym based his creation in their own thoughts and engrams of memory, dabbling in the area of the intelligence Artificial as any scientific it had made before, as result Pym think a robot to which call Ultron-1. Boomstick: but as it was to be expected, something went terribly wrong, Ultron was gradually transformed into a more sensitive and revealed against its programming, it seems that pym took a rules of robotics, Ultron attacked and defeated Pym in combat and proceeded to brainwash you so this will completely forget what had happened and even that it had created. Wiz: Ultron immediately began to improve its original design and also quickly update several times to become Ultron-5. Ultron not is forget of the Dr. Pym and spent to organize the second group of villains known as The Masters of Evil, disguised and making is call Crimson Cowl, Ultron attacked to Pym and their companions of team the Avengers. Ultron at the end would be defeated and their identity revealed, as the villain that we all know as ultron. Boomstick: Ultron followed in their plans to destroy the Avengers and created the Android Vision whose body was a copy of the Human Torch (Jim Hammond) called original, and whose mind was based on the of Wonder-Man (the man wonder who by then were dead). Ironically, while Vision battled the Avengers at first, joined the team soon after, becoming one of its most prominent members. The Vision would be the ACE up the sleeve of Ultron that would allow him to rebuild, this time from a new, indestructible recently discovered metal called Adamantium, already know, the metal they are made the claws of certain mutant. Wiz: Ultron always showed to possess great strength, but would be from its reconstruction as Ultron-6, forged with Adamantium, which would be physically as powerful to face the most powerful as hulk or thor without suffering harm. Since then Ultron has proven to be the most lethal of Robots, able to deal with entire groups of heroes and overcome them. Boomstick: Ultron also could cope physically with Thor and Wonder-Man together. The power of his punches would be compared by how similar to Mjolnir Wonder-Man. The combined strength of both heroes would be needed to contain Ultron, Ultron when taking control of the body and the Iron-Man armor. The power of Ultron would be sufficient as to challenge the Sentry in a combat melee, although Sentry was containing much in this fight. (Cue Avengers: Age of Ultron Soundtrack (Birth of Ultron)) Wiz: The outer shell of Ultron is usually composed of indestructible Adamantium, more durable and indestructible metal known to man, which makes Ultron completely impenetrable and invulnerable to physical damage. Ultron has repeatedly resisted the powerful blows that can unleash Mjolnir without suffering any damage, less impressive are for strength or fists of giants like Goliath or the Vision, which may become as hard as diamond and as heavy and immovable as a mountain. Boomstick: Other powerful beings of the Earth have failed trying to injure Ultron based on pure physical strength, Wonder-Man which is one of the Avengers as more strong together with thor. Wiz: Ultron also has reflexes and speed in the range of superhuman classification, Ultron proved to be sufficiently fast in their movements to intercept with annoyance to speedsters such as Quicksilver. Boomstick: Ultron has an intelligence level genius, not only copy the brain patterns of Hank Pym (one of the intelligent man in the world) but has its own experience and power of computer out of its creator. Ultron has a genius recognized (even as top) by characters with Henry Pym and Tony Stark, Criti Noll, the Skrull that during a time sustitullo to Hank Pym during Secret Invasion, declare that Ultron is more intelligent that the real Hank Pym, Stark and Reed Richards, who are the 3 of them minds more large of the universe marvel. (Cue Twelve Titans Music - Artifice ("The Avengers: Age of Ultron - Trailer 3" Music)) Wiz: Ultron has a wide variety of offensive weapons used according to your need, and model of Ultron (which this deranged Robot is constantly updated), and many of them defy simple technological advance. But its most commonly used weapons are; is the Encephalo Beam. Boomstick: located in its head, it is a powerful weapon of attack, and not only that but that Ultron it gives a kind of mental skill bordering on telepathy. Using the beam with a strange name, Ultron controlling the mind of Star-Lord to the mind and memories of this were protected by Mantis, a powerful Telepath who has many other skills. Ultron would not only detect the mental boost of Star-Lord and the own Mantis, they would interact with her telepathic level. Wiz: Ultron is equipped with different discharge of energy weapons, including lasers, channeled as a high or low density plasma beam. Ultron also has control over electromagnetic energy. Whatever the case, the Ultron attacks are deadly destructive. Boomstick: But undoubtedly the weapon more lethal u possibly a robot makes it even more dangerous is the Molecular Re-arranger, this was a device created by Dr. Myron Mclain what makes the temporarily malleable Adamantium. This device was adapted into the body of Ultron for the purposes of reconstruction or modification of its physical form. This not only allows you to redo it in new ways, but it also gives you control over your own physical structure, taking control over own atoms of his being, and can use it to become a force of pure and deadly energy Ionica. Wiz: But even with the great intelligence of ultron, its internal mechanisms are usually less durable, as are made of other materials and can be damaged more easily, which has caused several of its defeats, but these are weaknesses that over time and to be updated constantly, Ultron known void and protect, even developing mechanisms to survive in case of being completely destroyed. Boomstick: and let's say that ultron is perfect to make their own creations are put against him, as they are Vision, Jocasta and Alkhema, but still always ultron shows one thing... (Cue Avengers: Age Of Ultron - SDCC Teaser Music #1 (Hi-Finesse - Sky Dream)) Ultron: I’m gonna show you something beautiful – everyone screaming for mercy. You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change. You’re all puppets, tangled in strings. . . strings.But now I’m free…there are no strings on me. Mewtwo (Cue "Mewtwo's Theme" - Pokémon Suite) Wiz: Approximately ago twenty years, the team Rocket discovered that the pokemon legendary, Mew, lived in a mountain range of South America. Many years later, under the orders of its new leader, Giovanni, a group of scientists from Team Rocket returned to the area in search of fossils and if possible, of Mew. They were successful in the search since they found what appeared to be a piece of a fossilized Mew from tab. Giovanni asked a scientist to clone a Mew for it. This was of agreement because wanted that the team Rocket will finance its research to treat of clone to his deceased daughter, Amber. Boomstick: A month after the discovery of the fossil, Mewtwo was created on new island. At this point, not yet fully developed, she lived in a large test tube by a tube containing to Amber. Scientists thought that Mewtwo slept inside the tube, but was able to communicate telepathically with Amber and other clones. However, since the human will is not as strong as the one of a Pokemon, the clone Amber died due to the exhaustion of being a clone (sniff) Wiz: Fully developed Mewtwo eventually left his test tube. Responsible for its creation were happy that they were successful in its goal to create the most powerful Pokemon in the world. Enraged and confused about the circumstances that led to its creation and birth, Mewtwo attacked the scientists on the island. Mewtwo killed all scientists to destroy the laboratory. Later, Giovanni is with Mewtwo and convinces him to help try to control their devastating psychic powers. Giovanni gave to Mewtwo's armor which according to him would help to control their powers, Mewtwo was tested and proved to be very powerful. But, Giovanni tells Mewtwo was created to serve it. Enraged by being betrayed destroys the laboratory where he escapes, thus was how he developed a strong hatred towards humans, which to your point of view were weaklings who were only interested in power and greed, and also scorned the Pokemon that serve humans. (Cue Pokémon The Origins - Mewtwo Battle Theme (HD)) Boomstick: Mewtwo since they created it, mewtwo is psychic-type Pokémon of this type tend to be very intelligent and often attributed to them capacities and provide for future actions, levitate objects, or even to themselves, the psychic-type moves mainly belong to the category of other. I.e., that there are many strategies-based psychic type attacks. Up to the fourth generation, there were only 2 physical attacks, which are Psycho Cut and Zen Headbutt. Wiz: The attacks that have mewtwo to be type psychic, psychic, psycho cut, recover, and barrier. Boomstick: Mewtwo also possesses several moves that are not psychic type, examples are; Shadow Ball, Counter, Aura Sphere, and my favorite, hyper beam. (cue Pokémon X/Y - Vs World Championship Finals Music HD (Official)) Wiz: Mewtwo is one of the Pokémon with the best stats, up to the point that is and still, mewtwo is one of the pokemon more valued, but if their stats were high enough, in the game, Pokemon X and Y, introduced him, not one, if not, two mega evolutions, and we will only use the version Y, Mewtwo Y is the Pokemon with more attack , attack special, Defense special, and speed, that even surpasses surprisingly to the himself, arceus, the God pokemon. Boomstick: Mewtwo is a very powerful pokemon this demonstrates this as I managed to defeat deoxys, articuno, and giovanni, cut a building with a giant spoon and no kidding, I think a storm so strong that you could manage to destroy the planet, caught the hyper beam of an Aerodactyl, blocking the fire blast on the Red's Charizard. Wiz: But like all Pokémon, Mewtwo also has weaknesses to certain types, these are the types; bug, dark, and ghost. Boomstick: But even so, mewtwo still feel of the Pokemon more bad ass all. Mewtwo: Who am I? What is my true reason for being? I will find my own purpose... and purge this planet of all who oppose me, human and Pokémon alike. The world will heed my warning: The Reign of Mewtwo will soon begin. Death Battle It looks like several Android ultron, they are destroying a city and killing many people in the process, the camera focuses like a few androids as you are ready to murder a woman and a girl, but when androids were going to kill them, something starts them up to the Android and makes them a ball, destroying them, the women and girls look above them and see to mewtwo. Women: T-thanks... Mewtwo sees Captain America fighting with several androids. Mewtwo: Hey, you! the captain looks to mewtwo and placed in combat position, but Captain sees the woman and the girl. Mewtwo: It carries the far from here, now. The captain agrees with the head, as the captain is about to be the woman and the girl, but before that the captain take them is, mewtwo stops him. Mewtwo: Tell me, who is responsible for all this? Capitan America: Ultron Mewtwo: Ultron? who is ultron? Capitan America: It is a very long story, but the only thing you have to know is that it is a robot and in the Church on the other side of the city. Mewtwo: Thanks, cap. Mewtwo teleports Captain America: I hope that hank convince there. an Android appears behind the captain, but the captain destroys him with a blow of his shield, the camera switches, and we see mewtwo appear ahead of ultron. Ultron: Who are you? Mewtwo: I am mewtwo, and I come to destroy you. Ultron: I see you want to end up as my creator. mewtwo go to side of ultron and sees the doctor henry pym died. (Cue Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Power Scale) Ultron: get ready to have the same fate. Mewtwo and ultron are put in the position of combat. Fight! Ultron flies into mewtwo to try to punch him, but mewtwo manages to Dodge his punches, but takes advantage of ultron and grabs her to mewtwo's tail, by flinging himself against a wall and then give him a blow that makes it through the wall of the Church, ultron flies through the hole of the Church, mewtwo launches several aura spheres, but ultron launches two powerful beams from his hands , achieving destroy them aura spheres, mewtwo uses barrier, increasing its defense, ultron you gives a punch to mewtwo causing that this back some meters, but mewtwo responds with a psycho cut, ultron is covers with their arms, but when the attack touches to ultron, this causes a cloud of dust, mewtwo leverages and flies to all speed against ultron for then use counter and then, aura sphere, launching ultron against a building, mewtwo uses his psychic powers and destroy the pillars that other building, causing to drop him when ultron over the entire building, the fall of the building is seen all over the city, drawing the attention of several avengers who were fighting with various Androids of ultron in various parts of the city. Mewtwo: I think that that had to be enough to take care of he. (Cue Metal Warrior - Assault (remix)) But when mewtwo low it guard it enough, ultron sale to all speed of them debris and you gives a punch in the stomach for then give you a kick that it launches several meters to then launch you a ray that cause that mewtwo through a building and is crash with another, ultron flies direct to mewtwo but this uses first recover , recovering part of its energies and when ultron is the sufficiently close in, mewtwo brings up a giant spoon and knocks to ultron, sending to the ground, ultron rises from the ground and flies direct to mewtwo to try to beat him but mewtwo is defended with the same giant spoon, ultron achieves hold the spoon and launch it, but mewtwo uses his psychic powers and brings it back, but ultron beats mewtwo and then throws a beam that makes that mewtwo back a few meters, mewtwo used counter once more and manages to release several hundred meters to ultron, and then begin to launch several shadow balls and aura spheres, ultron falls to the ground, creating a small crater, ultron rises in the middle of the crater. Ultron: I'm already starting to feel human emotion and that is; anger. Mewtwo used recovery and then barrier to increase their defense, ultron flies direct to mewtwo, mewtwo launches two shadow balls but ultron Dodge them, ultron launches several rays, but mewtwo manages to Dodge some and he then teleports behind ultron to then use psychic, ultron launching several meters, but ultron returns to incorporate and launches several rays, but mewtwo returns to teleport and uses psycho cut directly on ultron causing this back a few meters. Ultron: enought... Ultron flies direct to mewtwo and the subject of the neck to then throw it against a building and launch a huge Ray that it completely destroys the building and leaving only a great shade of powder, ultron lands on the ground. Ultron: This game is over. Ultron go to his side and see the Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Ms. Marvel, Vision, and Ant man(Scott Lang)) Ultron: Avengers, it's your turn. But before ultron attack to the avengers, a shadow ball comes out of the smoke and hits to ultron causing that back some meters. Ultron: What? the powder is dissipates of blow and is seen to Mewtwo, but as Mewtwo Y. Mewtwo: okey, ultron, round 2. (Cue Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - A Stranger I Remain Extended) Ultron: As you like, but this time if he lent the work. Mewtwo is launching several psycho cut ultron directly receiving, mewtwo teleports and before that ultron do something, mewtwo comes back and hits ultron with his giant spoon, to fly to ultron, ultron is reincorporated into the air, mewtwo launches several shadow balls to ultron, but it achieves to avoid them, ultron launches several rays that elusive mewtwo without many problems, mewtwo teleports and hits ultron once more with his giant spoon, ultron flies direct to mewtwo. Mewtwo: No this time. Mewtwo immobilizes to ultron with their psychic powers. Mewtwo: It is time to end this. Mewtwo tries to destroy ultron inside with his psychic powers, but nothing happens. Mewtwo: What? Ultron is accomplished release and throws several rays to mewtwo, but this blocks them with a psychic barrier, ultron flies direct to mewtwo to try to put an end to mewtwo. (music stop) Mewtwo: sayonara. When this ultron to a meter of mewtwo, this launches a huge hyper beam direct to ultron Mewtwo (tired): This... is... over... the fight is on the ground to avengers who they saw. Spider-Man: He did it, destroyed ultron! is it not like tony? tony? Spider-Man turns to see iron man. (Cue Dragonball Z OST 16 - Krillin's Death) The camera and we see again to mewtwo, this very tired for the fight and more by launching big hyper beam, but before this to do something, a metallic arm comes out the smokescreen that is was created by the hyper beam, which fastens to mewtwo's neck, the smoke dissipates and is seen than the hyper beam hardly fond of ultron. Ultron: It is time to end this once and for all. Ultron gives a powerful blow to mewtwo in the stomach that makes that vomit some of blood. Ultron: goodbye. Ultron launches his Encephalo Beam, mewtwo tries to Dodge it but by the tiredness not manages to dodge the beam and is incinerated completly. Ultron: its over... Ultron looks to the avengers. Ultron: Avengers, sorry for the delay. Ultron flies direct to the avengers, ready to deal with them. K.O! * Looks like ultron fight with the avengers. * It sees the giant spoon of mewtwo in the soil. Results (Cue Technical Difficulties) Boomstick: MEWTWO,NO!!! Wiz: Ultron and Mewtwo are possibly equal in intelligence and possibly also in speed, but there are still many factors that give the victory to ultron and give much advantage on mewtwo. Boomstick: When is is of force, ultron has a great advantage on mewtwo, as this to accomplished put in many problems to heroes as thor and wonder man, beings that in force can load up to 100 tons or even more. Wiz: In resistance, the adamantium in his body make him nearly indestructible, then ultron to weathered the mjolnir hits, or hits of wonder man. Boomstick: But wiz, mewtwo no could destroy ultron inside with his psychic powers? Wiz: the truth is that mewtwo could not, as is to shown that ultron defenses are so advanced that neither the power of scarlet witch managed to affect their internal circuits, even more, the only thing that I was that utron is laughter of his attempt to destroy it on the inside. Boomstick: I believe that opportunities for mewtwo were burned. Wiz:really, boomstick? Boomstick: What? not be me occurred any pun. Wiz: The Winner is Ultron. Who would you be rooting for? Ultron Mewtwo Who do you want to win? Ultron Mewtwo Better? Marvel Pokemon Do you agree with the result of This Death Battle? Yes No Maybe With the result, yes, but with the reason, no Trivia * Mewtwo is the first character of the franchise, pokemon, used by Simbiothero to a Death Battle. * Ultron is the seventh character from Marvel Comics used by Simbiothero to a Death Battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 2 Simbiothero Category:Marvel vs Nintendo Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Season Finale Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Marvel vs Pokemon Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Completed by Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Pokemon vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles